Two Side of Every Coin
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Blue Beetle is busy, so instead of lazing around Booster Gold thought it would be fun traveling but still nothing happens until he ends up in one of the hero's cities... What is it? It's new but is it real? Yaoi... maybe even crack.


**AN:**** Been reading some of Booster Gold Comic… and they're awesome X3 but reading 52 is hard as hell since I barely know any of the characters. But this is all in the DCAU universe… but still… I just started to read the Justice League Internation… I don't know if I find thing easily funny but honestly JLI is funny with the Blue Beetle, Guy Gardener and Booster Gold…. But also J'onn actually has somewhat a sense of humor :D Yay!**

**Oh btw does anyone know who that hero was in Flash and Substance? I couldn't figure out as well as Stargirl which I only found out in till I read a fanfiction set on that episode.**

**BTW… Batman beyond rocks… but I'm not so sure how I feel with Credits since Booster Gold is a Comic and the Cartoon have a different style… But this is JLU but a bit of mixed of BB**

_Past to present that's only the future a second away,_

_The perfect present is a happy reality?_

_But even words scar but sticks and stone know where it hurts,_

_Tell me… would you rather stave_

_Or eat the bad apple?_

**Chapter 1:**** Road Trip **~ _Nice Way to Get Run Over_

"You're kidding me." Was all Booster Gold could say as he look in front of him the blue suited hero. Blue Beetle just shrugged saying "The Kord Industries are having problems lately, so I'll be quite busy these days."

Walking down the halls of the watchtower, they went towards the teleporting device and Blue Beetle said "By the way… you should stop those scams to getting rich, people are getting angry at you again, especially Superman… and I don't know how you can continue knowing him like that."

Booster Gold just smirked and shrugged his arms as he said " Man, I got my style and they got theirs… I mean even the Flash does these stunts, why shouldn't I?"

"Oh well I don't know, expect the fact they're reason why you don't see Flash doing those stunts anymore. They will kick out anybody that does this stuff." Blue Beetle complained. Booster Gold shrugged again saying "They haven't kick me out yet. By the way I'm getting the bucks for this stuff." Blue Beetle shook his head as he went to tell his destination to one of the civilians of the Watchtower and spoke with J'onn a bit.

"Whatever man, I'll see ya." Saluted Blue Beetle as he went away.

Skeets by his side, floated silently as it's red eye began to scan and accumulate stuff as always to help him with his history knowledge of the 21st century. The Watchtower was an antique in his generation for it's mix of alien technology and 21st human technology, but despite being in the future Michael was no genius or rocket scientist of any kind, he could barely get through at school. Sighing he asked "Is there a chance we'll be stuck doing -nothing- for a long time."

Skeets beeped as he acknowledge his master's call and stated " Sir, if I may we can try and learn more of the ultrasonic's bypass protocols that they use to make certain force fields or maybe we could study more upon the great 7 of the Justice League, that might be quite interesting, but as far as I know it… the earth is at peace and we are the 3rd layers of heroes to usually be called. So doing 'nothing' would be out of your natural habits Booster Gold, if anything you still must learn more and more to get your mind off of-" But soon Skeets was pushed (gently) by Booster Gold as he made sure Skeets wouldn't have to remind him of last weeks events.

Walking down the halls again, he found himself passing Shinning Armor and Vigilant, those two were inseparable, finally to use the elevator to get to his room, he set for himself.

The door slide open and showed a somewhat empty room with only a desk and chair. His sleeping quarters wasn't usually in space, since he got pretty tired of it easily, but Ted's house… on the couch. Wasn't bad nor good but to him personally it might have been a king bed and he still wouldn't leave Ted alone, he didn't want to waste the money he had on a apartment unless absolutely necessary and he was quite sure he wasn't wanted by the other heroes in the Watchtowers for doing what he thought was perfectly fine. Why shouldn't a hero get paid for what they do? Sure being selflessness is what a hero was, pssh… like hell… you can still want to save people and try to make a life for yourself and some weren't lucky enough to have money like Green Arrow and Batman… People had to make a living and Superman just didn't understand that.

'Great… Now what am I going to do?' He wondered as he stared at his quarter. Looking at the two suitcases of luggage, he walked in and sat on the bed while turning the lights on.

"Great… Now what am I going to do?" He said as he slumped his head onto the back of his hands. Once again Skeets flew around Booster Gold as he began to suggest other ideas but from the many a certain one was heard " – Articulated says that it's much more fun to see new things or to pass time in a new places and-" But Booster Gold blurted "That's it! Skeets! That's it! We should go out and see the world or at least try to get more sponsors!!"

"Of course, sir! We'll go out and see all of the world! But… it's called a 'road trip' in this time and from what my sources tell me it's necessary to have a 'car'." Skeets explained.

"Oh… you mean those wheels using things… can't be much different from hover." He shrugged as he began to pick up his luggage.

"Sir? We're going as in… now?! Why is that? We still must have preparations and decided where we're going to start." Skeets stated as it bounced around almost seemingly worried.

"Well… That's just boring, let's do a test and anyway it would be fun to have a unexpected visit to whatever city we hit!" Booster Gold continued as he picked up the luggage and left his quarters and head straight to the teleportation room but as he continued there, he had quickly bumped into a young woman, that was none other than Supergirl. Her blond hair was held in a ponytail this time as she was wearing sweats as it showed she had been to the gym lately and was leaving.

"Hey-! Oh… Booster? What are you doing with those luggage?" Supergirl asked as she looked at him skeptically.

He shrugged "You know, I'm thinking of taking a break. You know since we won't be needed for god knows how long. And monitor duty isn't my thing as well for traffic control, urgh… Anyway gotta go!"

"You got to be kidding me! Just because Beet left, you already leaving too? It's like watching a divorce or something." She groaned at the sight before her, but Booster Gold stop in his track right there and then and turned to her looking agape.

"What do you mean by that?! It has nothing to do with Beetle! I am a man of my own!" He justified, but lightly touching her temple Supergirl just swayed her head in dismissal as through his words were empty as passing air. But she soon looked back at him and pointed out two direct things "One; Beetle left and will be gone for maybe a week or two, two; You leaving and even you might be gone for a week or two… do you see where this is pointing at?"

He narrowed her eyes at him, while Skeets just hovered near him, he lips somewhat pouted as he tried to explain "Uuuhh… That is so not true… there's just not much to do these days and I wanna see more of the historical world, you since in –my- time most things are either not used anymore or you know just stuff. This has nothing to do with Blue Beetle!"

" Whatever…Hey Buster! Did you talk with the big seven? They won't be happy because you were whimsical, especially Superman and warning… Do -not- dare publishes yourself. My cousin will tear you up." She warned him.

Doing a mock salute, Booster Gold smile showing a shine in his white teeth saying "Those people don't scare me, soon and one day I'll be know by the world worldwide! But thanks for the warning." He could of swore as he walked away her heard a slight mumbling of annoyance and 'dumbass' in the mix. Finally making towards the teleportation room, he spotted J'onn and walked up to him. The Martian gave him an empty look but he was also certain he spotted displeasure in the monotone creature's face.

"Hey, J'onn! I was wondering if you were feeling like to transport me where you think best. No need to rush but if you could, think about a decent city that would be to start a road trip." Booster Gold explained as he hoped his message would get through the alien race.

Seeing the Martian wasn't a big deal for the hero, because in his time, there was even a more freakier trend called 'splicing' fusing animal to alien race into one's DNA and becoming a half-human or half-race for a long time since it's keeps becoming stronger and well-lasting each century, what did surprise him about the Martian was the lack of empathy he showed towards people or things… but then again he wasn't much of a fan of the Martian even in his own timeline but the Martian was a huge successor in the political army and the Justice League but he wasn't sure… maybe the Martian was dead, he didn't know and at the time probably didn't care, but he does remember the long hours of history class he had to take listening about the one of the big 4 of the original 7 Justice League's members.

J'onn looked for a while before sighing and said calmly or deadpan voice "I see… Well… Alright but we will talk with you when you come back. I hope this isn't one of your many schemes Booster Gold. Huntress may not be one of the few who will has left the League yet."

Getting on the transport, without a second of thought J'onn gave orders and teleported him into a forest. The forest was not what he was expecting but soon he search quickly around and notice he was just minutes away from the city. Whatever city it was, Booster Gold began to get out of his outfit and changed into a white T-shirt, plain jeans and black sneakers. His blue eyes surveyed the surroundings as his robot floated by his side. "You know Skeets-." He began as he walked towards the city beside a large ocean and a small island with a huge T building, really though it was a T, making Michael wonder where he actually stopped in.

"Ah! It seems we have arrived in Batman's sidekick's headquarters; know specifically as the Teen Titans, Sir." Skeets explain to Michael's bewildered look.

"Well… That just fantastic." He spited the words in disappointment and sarcasm. "What are we suppose to do in till then… I didn't plan on going to a teen scout cookie's resort."

"Sir, may I have you recognize that those 'boy scout cookies' are the best at what they do, knowing great strategist as Robin, a technician inventor Cyborg, the alien princess whom still lives in our time line Koriand'r also known as Starfire, the shape shifter Beast Boy and lastly the half demon Raven who's has great magic. These are almost similar to a Justice league as they keep growing." Skeets explained as they almost arrive to the borderline of the city.

Scratching his head he sighed at his fellow robot "Okay, Okay, I get it, I get it… They're just as good. 'Blah blah blah' is more of the sound of it. But… what are we going to do with you?"

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do with me', sir?" Skeets looked at him.

"Well as enjoyable as you are… I think my fans will recognize you if they saw you and I can't make up a good lie." Michael looked at his robotic friend.

"But sir! Then why did you bring me with you?! If you knew this was bound to happen?! This is why I thought we should think things over!! Sir…" Skeets lamented as it bounced about as though it was pecking at Michael. Waving off the robot, Michael continued to walk down and entered the entrance of Jump City, skyscrapers and apartments were everywhere, groups of people crowded the sidewalks and pass the streets as expect of any city but he didn't expect Jump City give the same feeling as New York.

"Well… You can see perfectly the Island from here, can you?" Noted Michael as he shadow his eyes from the sun as he look towards the island where the Teen Titan's headquarter was at.

"Sir, what are you doing?!" Skeets asked as he was suddenly grabbed from midair and put into a small bag, which was for camera's.

"… I'd found it in my luggage, had to take out my camera but worth it seeing how you fit perfectly into it. Just stay in there and don't speak too loudly, okay?" Michael said as he begin to mix into the crowd of people.

"Alright sir, but still I do not like being treated like this… It's somewhat unfair." Skeets as he was clamed into the darkness of the camera holder.

Walking down the central city, they had pass many shops and complexes and finally arriving at a pizza fast food restaurant. He entered and got himself a pizza since he hadn't thought of eating before leaving and he choose to sit on the rooftop where while he was eating suddenly a large blast could be heard.

Wearing a black cape with yellow insides, red suit, green pants hero began to jump and slammed his rod against the robotic figure. Another mask crusader was a black bluish rob girl, but he couldn't see her face as she spoke some word soon claiming her body into dark energy and threw a car against a rough of a man, whom look exotic, other than the scar on his face there wasn't much more interesting in him. As the duo attack separately, right after came a huge green elephant rampaging against a furry bust man, whom wore leather straps on his chest. As he continue to watch the scene many began to run away, but unimpressed or afraid he kept eating his pizza.

He immediately guessed that the emo style girl was none other Raven as she continue her ritual words against the scarred man, who easily grabbed the car and launch them at Robin whom, smartly, ran up to the robot to high back flip to dodge both cars before kicking the robot right into it's eye.

"Well… At least it's never boring." He commented as he ate his fifth slice of pizza.

"Yes, Sir! It's never a boring place. I wonder if we should get into the action?" Skeets suggested but Michael responded "Nah, I don't think they'll be happy with any help or at least I don't think they could stand to be overshadowed by the great Booster Gold!! Poor kids."

" Oh so very true, sir!" Skeets boosted. While they spoke the robot was finally destroyed and Robin and Raven were finally attacking the scarred man, while Robin dodge and punch his enemy, while soon quickly doing a side kick, Raven began another ritual of words and moved all metal objects towards the man. The beastman was doing a roar that made even the roads break in half, while the green cheetah had changed into an elephant again and slowly was walking against the torrents of the sonic blast. Soon had arrived an android, which he could guess was the amazing Cyborg… he was famous for one of his inventions, however he shot a cannon blast laser at the beastman and suddenly flew the red hair and less exotic Koriand'r respecting to her future self.

The alien began to fly and shot it's green energy blast towards the beastman and it quickly fell by the force of repeating shots from Starfire and a continuing Laser shot by Cyborg.

All the enemies had fallen one way or another, but since he was too far away to hear, he could tell that Robin was more or less telling them to surrender. Finally finishing his last piece of pizza, he went down the rooftop and walked towards them as he saw police cars cover the scene. Robin was talking to one of the officers and as he walked towards the group of teen super heroes, Michael came to them and couldn't ask "Hey! You're the heroes of this town, right?" The group looked at him, luckily not many people minded his question and went there own way.

The young cape crusader look perplexed at him and wasn't sure whether to do near him or not but soon it didn't matter as Starfire floated towards him.

"Yes, we are the heroes of this town, is there something you need?" Starfire asked deeming that his question was that of a call of help but he quickly swung his hands in defense and said "No, no… It's nothing like that, it's just I'm new here and I was wondering if I could you know… meet the titans before I go out. Other than Booster Gold, you guys look a group of decent hero fighters."

"Awesome! We have fans, dude, we have fans! Do you know any girls that like to go out on a relation with the BB?" Beastboy said as he quickly ran to Michael with a suggestive look as he waved his eyebrows.

Scratching his head he sighed and said pitifully "I-… I don't know… I'm nearly 25 it would be odd if I near any girls around your age. Seeing that your still not legal and all." Beastboy head dropped but he quickly look at him and glared at him as he pointed out himself "Hey, Only 3 years! Not bad if I say so myself!" Michael just shrugged as he went towards the leader.

Raven look monotone and stated "WE don't talk to our fans like this, don't think your special because you saw us fight, we're quite a busy team keeping Jump City at ease."

"Oh but Raven, he just wants to meet us there's nothing wrong with that. Please do not be offended by her words, she is simple what you call 'anti-social'." Starfire went over to Raven with a worry expression.

Robin walk up towards Michael and stated in a ending tone "Sorry but we do not accept anybody, we our happy you like what we're doing but please you should go now, we have to go back to our base." Yep, he's never been certain until now but Robin was truly the dark crusader's sidekick, with an attitude like that screamed 'anti-social' as much as the mystic girl.

"Robin! How could you be like this?! I can't believe you!" She said shocked before turning to him "Please forgive him, he's just cranky! However… It was nice to meet you, umm…"

"Michael Carter. It was nice meeting you too… I suppose I should go I wasn't planning to stay long anyway, but since I'm here could you give advise to get a decent car here?" He asked and left with the information they had given him or better yet Cyborg had told him everything he needed to know as he shook hands with Starfire and left.

"Other than Robin and Raven they were pretty nice weren't they, Skeets?" He commented as they walked the renewed alleyway of San Forth Street, where the building we in mix of new and old, nice looking and unpleasant but by a corner stood a large sign saying 'Halkord', the wheeled vehicles known as 'cars' were parked in different colors and models. Walking pass the many cars as he headed towards the entrance Skeets responded "Yes, but I didn't since I was stuck here I couldn't see them."

"Geez… I thought you couldn't get angry, I promise I'll let you see these cars if you want." He comprised as he looked at some of the Ford's models.

"Oh… I suppose that will be fine, however do you need an explanation of it's functions?" Skeets said as he was freed from the bag and began to scan the blue car and started to explain "This is a very classic and rare car in the 25st century known as the Porsche 944; it is installed with a all-alloy 2.5 litre straight -4 engine, it has smooth control on stopping and steering, it goes 130 mph also in terms of 210 km/h so it's design is still quite flawed compaired to most of it's other Porsche family line ending around the term of the 23rd century, it is a 'decent' ride."

"Oooohh… an expert aren't we?" A voice appeared as footsteps slowly began to walk towards, the man was mid 50 like Cyborg told him he would be, he wore sunglasses but the lines of his face could easily be seen.

Skeets and him turned to the old man "Sorry, but I had found this and I was wondering if you could suggest me and good car to travel with."

The man frowned somewhat unhappy, in reason Michael couldn't even begin to tell and the man said quietly with a fierce determination "Son… If I were you I'd choose the car I wanted than the one that was most decent for the time being and I've been trying to sell this car for years, it's cheap for a sell and look perfectly brand new too." Michael cringer as he turned back to the Porsche and back towards the man.

"I don't know… does this have an air conditioner? And what's the cost?" Michael asked right on and firstly.

The man rubbed his chin in deep thought and responded saying "Should be around 2.000 or 3.000 either price is fine by me, this was my lady luck and I was hoping to get a customer like you, knowing cars like this and that, something to admire the only real knowledgeable but is it me or does your voice sound different?"

Blanking out for the moment, Michael turned to Skeets and pointed at him "Well… that's because this toy of my I install information worth all of the future, present and past events. Not really me who was talking to say."

"Sir-." Skeets tried to speak but he was held by Michael as they both were forced to look at the old man.

"Oh… Whatever all I know is that this car deserve a second chance to drive and you should give it that chance, you'll enjoy it." The man walked towards the car and fingered it of it's polished figure. "Because this is a used car, my old darlin', all I can wish it is to be use again like when I was younger, it's name is Mary and one of it's kind in this generation."

'I didn't come here for a life story… doesn't matter does it?' He thought as he watch the old man rumble and mumble about his life.

"Whatever old man! It's cheap, it's fast and useful those are all the things I need just give me the car." Michael said as he showed the two thousand and five hundred dollars.

After writing on the contracts, he got his car and entered it. Looking at it, it didn't seem much different from the Hover just respecting less buttons if you didn't count the radio. "Sir, you must first go in reserve before beginning to drive you know that, right sir?" Skeets advised.

"Skeets, it's just like a Hover, nothing more and nothing less. Few button, less mind execution et cecera, et cecera." Michael smugly assured as he began to move the car easily and stated "And before you came I had gotten a license with Ted a year back." The car moved and reserved out of parking before finally leaving Halkord, passing the center and headed towards the highway only to leave his short arrival of Jump City. The roads were long and continues, passing fields and fields, while listening some modern rock on Alpha Radio.

After a whole day of driving they stopped at a hotel around the side of the street, it was perfect as it was near a middle field of small woods and a landscape of flowers. They had parked at the parking lot where only around 5 cars could be seen, it was around 9 when they had arrived and stopped, not much could be done as they paid for their night and went down to eat, which was a perfectly fine dish of chicken and some side dishes. The room was filled with marble and the lights colored somewhat the ground gold as the stars could be seen perfectly outside the window he sat by. He began to eat and notice a family of five, having fun and arguing at the same time, the children were around 15 to 7, whom were playing against once another, the mother was trying to calm them down and the father full heartily continue eating ignoring the whole event unfolding around him.

Skeets sited on the table just stood silently as Michael leaned backward just staring at the ceiling and pondered "You know… seeing the stars from below is much more fun than seeing them in space. Probably the 5th time I've seen them honestly like this."

"Well… the smog does prevent such things to exist but it cannot be helped in till the 23rd century where Dr. Huyksila comes to stop complete use of the smog with his Hydro Tech Corporation." The security robot informed.

"Yeah, yeah… but ever since I've came here I never notice how much the stars kinda guide us." He said as he slowly went back and face his food.

"Sir, are you sick? I mean your not usually like this." Skeets wondered.

"Nah… just been on my mind for a while. Not much a stargazer just you know, they're kinda of worth looking at. Anyway a car and a hover… I really shouldn't try to compare them… there's not much you can do with a car, just follow the street and nothing, while a hover you could go on the streets, fly and oh so much more… I really miss the future sometimes not to mention the food is really better than this." Michael mutter to himself as he continued to eat.

Leaving the small restaurant and buffey(sp?), he existed and began to walk to the second floor and went to his room, a single bed room with a small balcony and a cable TV.

Turning the TV on he suddenly got the news; "As reported it seems the Justice League is once again helped by the Metamorpho from a strange robots from an unknown source." The report continue on but Michael look at the screen enviously and said "I can't believe it, already I'm gone and some other hero hogs the spotlight!! Why is it always the seven or the second line of heroes?! I'm just as good as them!"

"Sir, I think your being quite unfair Rex is known for being modest and a respect part of the Justice League… I don't think he took the spotlight like you would sir." Skeets prodded.

"I know—Hey! Are you saying I'm not a respecting part of the Justice League?!" He turned to his robotic friend as he started to change to his night clothes. Skeets responded "Sir, it's not that your not a respected part of the Justice League it's just you tend to be egoistic, moronic fool hearty kind of guy on the team."

Just narrowing his eyes at Skeets he said "You know… I think your holding a grudge towards being treated like a camera, insulting me like that not getting you anyway Skeets."

"Sir- I'm only being honest, this has nothing to do with that incident seeing how it will probably happen again. But it's merely a statement of how things are… you are the greatest hero but you tend to act a bit 'over the top' as Blue Beetle would say." But Michael just ignored him and said "It's best if we go to sleep… tomorrow going to be a long day."

The next couple days the continued to pass the highways, towns and cities and finally he had made it to a city called Keystone, it was famous for it's neighbor city's hero the Flash whom he known some-one around his age, maybe slightly older but still they were equal footing when it came to age but experience some said Flash had the lead but behind respecting to Superman and Batman whom been working around 12 years longer. Most were friends with Flash but he and him never got eye to eye and the time he met him was when he had a confrontation with the Big Seven, never was it pleasant but it seemed the hero had never anything to say about his actions, seeing he would be a hypercritic if he said anything.

Passing through the shops he thought of visiting the famous museum of the Flash generation, starting from Flash to Flash… whatever that was suppose be about.

Entering Central City only 7 miles away, he parked his car in front of the Museum and went in. The room was decorated with Flash of the red suit and many of his rogues. Funny enough there was another named Flash that wore a silver cap with gold wings, wearing a long sleeve red shirt with a lighting bold his chest, on the side of his blue pants and on top of the blue belt. The original Flash that was around the second world war. Many of his rogues like Captain Cold, Trickster, Shade, and Captain Boomerang were shown in his Museum… it only seem that if a man like Flash had a museum of his own he'd would be rich. But Ted had told him, he had talk to Flash once and it was because he tend to be broke just as much the duo.

Skeets was no longer needed to be hidden as in a small beanie bag of a oval shape cat, something from an anime called 'Azumanga Diaoh'. The eye of the robot began to scan and look up the museum in much more interest than the wannabe hero.

Leaving in disinterested, he drove his Porsche to the closest bar in the Revune Avenue, where there was a bar called the 'Dark Alley'. He entered the bar with Skeets follow not far behind and sat at one of the counters the music was playing was mostly that of a mix of rock country, strangely enough wasn't bad towards most country he had heard before. As he sat there he had ordered a beer, drinking in silence his blond beer. As he drank his second beer a group of people walked through the door and sat on the chairs beside him.

They were all wearing lab coats and seemingly having a good time. Right towards his side was a red head, whom green eyes were brimming towards his colleagues, soon the chinked there glasses in celebration.

"Those son of bitches are back in jail thanks to us." Said the brunette of the group.

The woman in the group whom was seemingly older than the rest said "Yes, but it was a teamwork, if West hadn't found that fingerprint we would had failed, we should check everywhere next time. I still can't believe I failed to find the fingerprint and I had looked over it at least 3 times. Shame on me."

The seemingly red head was named West said "Maggie… I would of overlooked it if I hadn't thought of a past case… using the chemical made the fingerprint come out to be honest and anyone would of made that mistake."

Maggie sighed and order a martini again. The man beside her laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled "Maggie… all it matter that we got that sick bastard back into jail, I can't even imagine how or why they release him." West just looked at the two and gave a lopsided smile and laugh "Maggie, I bet this time Detective Greenwell will probably give us a good pay this year seeing how we proven to still be as useful as last year."

They continue to talk and soon most of them left up till only one of the lab coated person was the West guy…

Watching intently the football game on the TV, Michael was suddenly jerked back to reality as something made him feel cold and wet. He jumped up and saw he was dripping wet with beer, some-one had knocked down his beer. He sighed and grumbled as he looked towards the red head beside him, who merely shrugged and smiled nervously saying "Ah! Sorry about that! My hand went a little bit to fast and I wasn't paying attention. I'll get a napkin. Hey, Lors! Bring some napkins could ya?!"

"… God--… God damn it!" He mumbled as he tried to dry himself and unsuccessfully as his pants took some of the napkin's whiteness onto it.

"I was coming here, enjoying my 5th beer, watching the Florida Dolphins and this is how it ends? That was my beer you made fall mind you and you're paying for it." He growled towards West. The guy laughed it off and said and almost like the speed of light was right in front of him "Don't worry, I'll pay, I'll pay it was my wrong doing after all. So what are you doing in a city like Central?"

Finally drying up the mess on the table, Michael sat down "Not much, only just traveling about since I haven't much to do in my life other than patrolling. Not much fun mind you."

The guy nodded in understanding as he listen, but quickly after he smiled and said "So you're new around here? I'm Wally West by the way. What's your name? I could help be a guide. I know this city like the back of my hand." Michael look unimpressed and still unhappy about the incident West had caused him. Seeing the look on his face West shrugged apologetically as he smile nervously.

Sighing in defeat Michael gave out his name "My name is Michael Carter. I'm a tourist of a day or two… so might not see me anyway… I already visited Keystone before coming here. There's no need you give me a tour to be honest. But why would a complete stranger help another complete stranger?" Michael narrowed his eyes skeptically.

West smiled "Because in this city there aren't many strangers, we're not a city that let's one fight one's problem alone, we're like a village but city style, we're close nit or that's how I believe this city should be. So where are you staying for the night?"

Michael shrugged "Haven't got a clue yet, why?"

West shrugged and said "When this game is over and you finish this beer, I'll take you to a good hotel right around the edge of the city. It's cheap, it has great service and I know a friend there I helped solved a case there, once again with Detective Greenwell. I think you could of heard us I suppose, we were quite loud."

Michael ignored him as he began to sip his beer again and watch the Dolphins against Arsenal, the second half was going for the Dolphin's favor as they were able to get the ball half way. By the end of the game he found himself cheering out loud as the Dolphins had won, but many people at the bar gave him a strange look. Soon getting back to reality he went back to West, whom was drinking a red beer and eating some chips in dip.

"So… not much of a spots fan or not a football fan?" Michael asked as he sipped his beer.

West shrugged "Not really a sports fan but not a litterateur fan either mind you, more of the crime investigating type or science type. But you seem to be an enthusiast of sports."

"I would be seeing how I use to play in the Gotham Bats! I was the best quarterback on the team, always won and no-one could stop me!" Michael said happily but soon West said "I never heard of the Gotham Bats."

Michael smile faded as his glimmer as he took a sip of his drink and responded "It's from the school I went to… always won us the trophies… best of the best…"

West notice the crestfallen look and stated more than commented "But something went out of hand, didn't it?"

There was a pause of silence between the two, as the bar became a separate world respecting to Michael and the stranger as he soon said with a voice mix of upset, anger and sorrow "Well… It couldn't be helped as hard times came to shove I was force to find a way out, my old man said he would help me fix it when I got kicked out of my team and thing went from bad to worse to the point I find myself here."

"Sometimes when we're the most lost is when things start making a road we thought we never find, whether that's a good or bad choice is up to subject of that road though." West mumbled as he gave his full fledge smile.

Turning his eyes toward West he muttered "I thought you didn't do poetry."

"Nah… I'm eternally stuck with people like that! I mean everywhere I go I meet them, it's almost like a curse I tell you. Always talking about destiny or fate!! Geez and then I'm either highly respective or a childish sidekick." West complained as he talked about his life abstractly.

Michael nodded to that "No kidding? Well… I'm a idiot and friends with the smartest guy who's an idiot and we're idiots together! Pretty fine until you realize that no one takes you seriously and doesn't think you can do bigger jobs just because you want to make something of yourself, so mostly I'm stuck doing the background type jobs and a lack for a better word… screwed over. Geez, give a guy a break here!"

"Amen to that!" West said as he drank his beer with Michael simultaneously.

Getting up he paid for his drink and some money handed to him from West to pay for both of them. They walked to the Porsche, which when the oval cat began to float. At the beginning West didn't notice but as he was going to enter the shotgun, he had turned and became shocked "What is that thing?! It's floating… is it a cat?"

Michael froze at the same time… and formulated a wondrous lie "You know that friend I told you about? Well he gave me this as a mock present, since he knows I'm a cat loving guy… his name is… Sk—eeter… yeah Skeeter!! It has a strange voice but don't mind it."

"Yo! Outlining particular creature known as human!" Mocked Skeets in his robotic way. This was also a shock to Michael as he stared at the robot dumbfounded.

Grabbing it West rubbed it on it's cheek and smiled "It's kind of cute… and kind of hard." Michael shrugged saying "Well… my friend is smart not perfect… so please don't randomly throw Skeeter at people or thing it will hurt and cause damage."

They got in the car with West holding Skeets in hand, following West directions, they started to talk again "Central City is pretty nice to stay in, much nicer respecting to Keystone but not to say Keystone is bad, every living place has it's ups and downs but maybe if you want tomorrow you can meet me at the entrance of the Bar this morning, got a day off, and I can guide you around the city and explain to you our great hero Flash."

"Pssh… whatever I rather just get know the city other than some other hero. There are thousand of them today aren't they? You got Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman…. Geez who needs to hear about the Flash '_the fastest man alive'_, eh… not much of a fan." Michael complained as he thought his own fame compare to the great trinity… he was just as good and as powerful as them and didn't need to be overshadow by such annoying type heroes.

West suddenly laugh and loudly too "Ahahhaha… Yeah I guess… when they're so many heroes it's hard to get out of their shadows… I suppose the Flash doesn't stand out respecting to the original Flash or the one before this Flash. But come on… I show you all the great strip clubs and shops you'd ever want to go."

"Strip clubs? In a pure, good, clean city like this?" Michael whistle "I thought you were a good citizen Mr. West."

West nudge him as he winked "Come on… a tourist, seemingly single… what else does a man got to do to enjoy himself? Doesn't seem like you got even a girlfriend or at least you haven't mention one. And by the way… call me Wally… we could be good friend you know."

"Wallace… you're right I don't really have any commitment but one doesn't waltz into a strip club because he doesn't got the girl to lay, anyway one goes to strip club for three reason; One they're celebrating, two they're loser with no life or three… they're all above mostly." Pointed out Michael as he parked his car to a decent looking hotel that had at least 7 floors. They got out of the car with Skeets following behind and Michael went to the back top pick up his luggage.

Picking it up, West had grabbed the other suitcase and followed him towards the entrance. "Ahaha… You got a point, it's something I would do while I was out of my hometown at the very least."

"Wallace… You don't need to do this. I can handle it." Michael said mostly bother by the closeness of the fellow man.

But West smile sincerely and kindly saying "Nothing to worry about and I like helping a fellow comrade. And also the name is Wally… are you doing this to make me angry? I mean come on… ? Wallace? You're a very mean person." He held a joking tone as he followed up and talked to the Register whom he knew very well as he said.

"Hey Jim… This is Michael here and he's looking for a sweet deal, if you could help him, I'd be greatful." Wally came up and spoke smoothly. The man responded and assigned a room on the third floor. So Michael followed as Wally had helped pick up responding to the man beside him "I'm not mean… I just don't know you and I have not many reason to get to you know you, you know what I mean? Anyway Thanks Wally."

The other man's face suddenly look down as he turned tint of pink but smiled saying "Ehehe… I'm just helping… anyway I'll wait an hour and if your not there we might as well as never met, ok?" As he began to leave and waved as he walked to the elevator.

Waving as well he didn't respond but he waved and went into his room closing his door. The room was spacey, it had a queen size bed covered in silk covers, blue lace curtains on the windows that showed the city of Central and a widescreen TV with at least 300 channels. Skeets came to Michael and said "He was a nice fellow, wasn't he Michael? Will we be visiting him tomorrow?"

Michael sigh as he began to get undress and said "I don't know but… this isn't a bad City that's for sure."

---------

**AN: Hey! LOL… Crack is Crack… But please review if you like the story, yaoi or Booster Gold.**

**Booster Gold is awesome. But I think I totally Fail with Skeets. I hope my IC was decent… seeing how I'm still on issue 27 of JLI and Now I'm starting to read JLE…**

**I still don't understand why Skeets isn't in the Issue of JLI… I haven't seen him anywhere… *shrugs***


End file.
